Dead Man Walking: Reprise
by Yours The Author
Summary: After getting killed once, Henry comes back and manages to defeat the mangled version of Boris. But dying in this cursed studio has done something to Henry. The ink demon has something he needs, and there's one thing he has to do that he can't help. He must sing!


At long last! After four (count them) four votes for and zero votes against, I have finally written this story! Hooray! (Shower of confetti)

I had my little sister The Deviant read this, and she liked it. And thus, I have deemed it good enough to publish.

Also, in this story, there are hints (or more) of bad Joey, war veteran Henry, semi-toon Henry, and semi-dad Henry. Okay, that should be everything.

I won't keep you. See you at the bottom of the page!

* * *

Dead Man Walking: Reprise

A Song Fic By: Yours The Author

"NO! No, no, NO!" Alice Angel roared as Boris collapsed. "Why can't you ever just DIE?!"

 _A little late for that, Angel,_ Henry thought. He knelt and watched sadly as Boris's body slowly turned black and faded away. He stood up-

"AARGH!"

SHING!

Henry turned just in time to see the angel herself standing a foot away with a sword through her heart. The sword was yanked back out and she fell to the floor, apparently dead. Standing behind her was yet another Alice Angel with her hair in a ponytail and holding the sword. Next to her was a Boris with a mechanical arm and holding a metal pipe.

"…Henry?" The angel asked. "Why are you here?"

Henry shook off the look of disbelief and said, "The ink demon has something that we need. I'm going after him."

"…Okay," The angel said. "We're going with you. It's time we finally get out of this forsaken studio."

"Sounds fine to me," Henry replied. "It's just… I'm sorry that this happened to everyone here. If I had just watched Joey a little more carefully, things might not have turned out this way."

The music began to kick in. The angel and wolf looked around. "What the-?" Boris began.

" _I should have just stayed so I could protect you,"_ Henry began. " _I let the ink just fester and infect you."_

"Um, I don't know if that would have helped—" The angel began.

" _His ideas are a lie; no one here deserved this life, except for Drew and the demon he created!"_

 _"Yeah?"_ said the angel.

" _Yeah,"_ said Henry. Then he kicked an old man leg high in the air and strode quickly towards the haunted house exit, followed by the toons. " _Heads up, Bendy! I'm a dead man walking!"_

 _"Henry, where're you going?"_ Boris asked.

" _Can't hide from me; I'm a dead man walking!"_

 _"Henry, if you'd stop for a second—"_ the angel started.

 _"There's one last tale to tell! It's one more dance and then farewell! Cheek-to-cheek in hell with a dead maaaaaaaaan…. Waaaaallking!"_

The trio dashed through the Bendy Land and down the stairs near the broken elevator.

" _WooooAAAAOOOOAAAOOH!"_ Boris said in awe of this singing man.

" _Come on, Boris and Alice!"_ Henry called behind him.

 _"Actually, our names are—"_

 _"Can I please get an 'Amen'?"_

"SHUT UP, SAMMY!" Everyone yelled. Wait…

"Sammy Lawrence?" Henry said. The group turned to see the inky man in overalls creep towards them. "I thought Bendy killed you?"

"Yeah, well, you're wrong about a lot of things, sheeple."

"Hey Sammy, what's under the studio?" Henry asked.

"The Ink Machine."

"That's it." Henry hurried to the next landing of the stairs.

"Little sheep, what's going on?"

Henry turned and finger-gunned the prophet. " _Got no time to talk, I'm a dead man walking!"_

The toons and the prophet looked at each other before the Boris grabbed Sammy by the arm and dragged him after them. As they all hurried down, Sammy began to sing:

 _"Hey-yo, little sheep! Tell me, what's that sound? Here comes the ink demon, coming to put you in the ground! Go, go, ink demon, give a great big yell! The ink demon will knock you out, and send you straight to—"_

Boris beaned him over the head with his pipe. The group then found the last floor at the bottom of the stairs. Henry picked up an axe leaning on the wall. They all entered the room, Sammy humming along with the still playing music. A skeletal blob of ink was kneeling by a pile of ink wells.

" _Step away from the ink,"_ Henry began.

The demon chuckled and slowly stood, holding an ink well. _"This ol' stuff? Hardly call this ink. This is just to help concoct the stuff beneath the studio in the machine._ That _is ink."_ Bendy spread his arms wide. " _People will look at the remains of the studio and think 'there's a place that fell apart not because the creators didn't care… but because those fools were creators!' The only place where toons and creators can get along is in heaven!"_

Henry stared at Bendy for a moment. Then: " _I wish that I had been a little stronger. I wish I'd stayed around a little longer."_ Henry held out a hand. _"I wish that Drew were good! I wish that I understood how you had felt before I got drafted for the war! I wish you'd come with me—!"_

 _"I wish I had more wells of ink!"_ Bendy pulled out a tommy gun— _the_ tommy gun Alice Angel "gave" Henry—and pointed it right at him.

" _Ah, ah, aaaah~!_ " Sammy sang. Henry swatted the gun away with his axe and both weapons fell to the ground. They scrambled for the gun as the angel and Boris held Sammy back from interfering. " _Hey-yo, little sheep! Tell me, what's that sound? Here comes the ink demon, coming to put you in the ground! Go, go, ink demon, give a great big yell! The ink demon will knock you out, and send you straight to—"_

 _BANG!_

Everyone jumped at the sound. Henry pulled away, holding the gun. Bendy looked down and held his gloved hand over his ribcage. "…Heh…" Bendy managed. "Good shot, Henry." The ink demon fell to the floor. Sammy squealed about his lord or something.

Henry knelt next to Bendy. "Bendy, which lever do I pull to fix everyone?"

No response. "Bendy, WHICH LEVER DO I PULL?!" Still nothing.

The wolf and the angel let go of Sammy and looked at the ink wells piled up next to the demon. "Henry," Alice said, "I think it's behind these wells."

Henry and the toons began to move the wells out of the way while Sammy crawled next to his lord and cried.

After a few seconds of moving ink, a lever was revealed on the wall that had a label over it that read: "Convenient Lever that Changes Everyone Back to Normal".

"How convenient!" Henry said, reaching for the lever.

HIISS!

Henry yelped and pulled his hand away. "It burned me!"

"It might be because you're not completely toonified, despite your sudden inclination to sing" Alice said. "Hang on, let me try."

HIISS! (again)

"…Heh…heh…" The trio looked to see Bendy on his side, still holding his ribs and grinning. "The lever only works for the one who installed it. That's me."

"Why would you build something like this if your goal was to destroy everything?" Boris asked.

"All contraptions in cartoons have a safety switch. It's a fact of life."

"Well, pull the lever, Bendy!" Alice cried.

"Nah."

"WHY NOT!?" Everyone yelled. Sammy flexed his arms and mumbled "Gotta sheep sheep sheep; it's sheepin' time."

"I'm a devil, friends. If you want me to do something for you, you have to do something for me. Simple as that."

"Well, what do you want?" Henry asked.

Bendy looked up at Henry. Or probably did, anyway, it was hard to tell with the ink covering his eyes. "Take me with you," he whispered.

"Okay," said Henry.

"…What?"

"Yeah. Let's do it."

"But… I tried to kill you!"

"Who DIDN'T try to kill me?"

"I mean, you're not wrong…" Bendy grumbled. "Okay, new conditions: take me with you and leave Joey here to suffer for his crimes of messing everyone up."

"Okay, sure," said Henry.

"Where even IS Joey?" Boris asked.

"Sh!" The Author whispered from an air vent in the ceiling.

"Really?" Bendy asked.

"I mean, he was my boss, sure, but he was also a jerk. Plus the whole turning everyone into ink people thing for some probably nefarious purpose. That too."

"Well, gee, that's all I really wanted out of you," Bendy said. "Okay, I'll pull the lever."

"Can I get an 'AMEN'?!" Sammy cheered.

"I don't know, can you?" Alice asked.

Sammy sighed. "MAY I get an 'amen'?"

"You should have gotten an amen before we decided to escape the studio."

"But I didn't NEED an amen back then!"

"I hate everyone," Boris said.

Henry helped Bendy to his feet and brought him gently toward the lever. Bendy pulled it.

There was a flash of color, and suddenly Henry was aware of how stupid his music number had been. He was also holding a little devil darling in his arms, fast asleep. He turned to see that the prophet, the wolf, and the angel were replaced with—

"Alison? Tom?" Henry said in disbelief.

"Hello to you, too, Henry," Sammy grumbled.

"What?" Tom asked. "Did you think we were just some other Alice and Boris?"

"I mean… kind of? With all of the Boris' and the two Alice's and all…"

"...Oh, my head…" Bendy moaned, opening his eyes.

"Hey, Bendy," Henry said. "It's good to see you."

"Henry… thank you." Bendy clung to Henry's shirt.

"I wonder how Joey's doing…?" Alison asked thoughtfully.

 **Meanwhile, in the—**

"NO!" Bendy yelled. "We are NOT doing a cutaway to the guy who started this mess! The story is already too long as it is!"

 **Well, what would you have me do?**

"Just say it's up to the reader's interpretation or something, I don't know! The last chapter of the game wasn't even out yet when this story got uploaded!"

 **Okay, FINE. And so, the people of Joey Drew Studio's were freed from eternal torment; except Joey because he probably did all this. His story is left to you, The Reader.**

 **The End**

"Oh, by the way," Alison said, "Henry, what was the thing that you needed from Bendy?"

"Oh, yeah. I got so caught up in the moment that I nearly forgot." Henry set down the ink demon and crossed his arms. "Bendy… you know what I want."

"I do indeed," Bendy said, pulling out a dapper hat and giving it to him.

"Sweet," Henry said, putting the hat on.

"Nice hat," Tom said.

"I know," Henry replied.

"SOMEONE TOOK MY HAT!" Jack Fain yelled.

"I'm OUTTA here!" Wally Franks yelled.

* * *

Hip Hip Hooray! It's done! Pretty good for a random fic, wouldn't you agree? I hope you liked it; I certainly did.

I think I'll post a new poll to my profile in a few days… or maybe next week. Who knows? I don't. You don't. No one does.

So please, leave me a review, tell me what you thought, and I'll see you some day soon. Until then!


End file.
